


A Wish For Friends

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Lumen Magi, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi makes a wish, and becomes a magical boy. Not quite what you're thinking, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish For Friends

"You really can grant any wish?"

"Mm-hmm," the small creature nodded cheerfully. "And all you have to do in exchange is fight evil as a Lumen Magi."

Yugi rubbed his chin, thinking hard. Kuri had warned him that being a Lumen Magi was dangerous, and that it was a lifelong commitment. But Tea had been willing to make that commitment when she made her wish, undoubtedly having been given the same warning.

She was his friend, and he couldn't let her fight alone.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Kuri. "I did warn you that once you become a Lumen Magi, there's no going back."

"I know," Yugi replied. "But if I can fight, why shouldn't I?"

If Kuri's mouth was visible, it would have been a smile. "You certainly aren't the first to say such a thing, and I doubt you'll be the last. So, then, what is your wish?"

"I wish..." Yugi took a deep breath. "I wish to have true friends, friends who I can fight for. I know Tea's my friend, but I don't want to rely on her."

"I understand. That's your wish?"

Yugi nodded.

"OK, then!" Kuri chirped happily, and held his paws before him. Between them, a small orb of light appeared, which grew slightly larger before turning into a small, pyramid-shaped purple gem encrusted in gold.

"This is a Lumen Gem," the little furball explained, dropping the stone into Yugi's hands. "With this, you can transform into your Magi form. You can turn it into a wearable form by picturing it."

"Like this?" Yugi held the gem, and watched as it became a pendant, which he slipped on.

"Good. Now, you don't have to go out and fight immediately, but soon enough, you will be able to fight. And don't worry," Kuri added. "It won't be long before your wish comes true."

Yugi had no doubt that what he said was true--both parts.

**Author's Note:**

> -Lumen Magi are magical girls (and boys) made through a wish-granting contract. Unlike Puella Magi, not only do they not have to worry about becoming monsters, but they fight evil in general, not just a specific enemy. I previously used the Lumen Magi concept in  _To Set Things Right._ You're welcome to use the idea, if you'd like.  
>  -Kuri is this world's version of Kuriboh, as you may have guessed.


End file.
